tcwoc Dochters daughters
by Melissa1991
Summary: Carlisle visits his niece and goddaughter Tohru and when he watches her so grown up he feels nostalgia wash over him... entry for tcwoc contest


**Kwart over zeven op zondagmorgen**  
**Hoor ik een stem die heel zachtjes aan me vraagt**  
**Ben je al wakker pap?**  
**Kom je gezellig mee naar beneden?**  
**Moet je straks werken of ben je vrij vandaag?**  
**En ga je dan even met mij op stap?**

Carlisle watched his little angel, Tohru as she performed her duty as host perfectly.

He came to see his 2nd granddaughter who was a few days old. She looked like Tohru when Tohru was born. Melancholy washed over him and he closed his eyes and thought of the time she first came to live with him; she was only three by then and recently lost her father. She was so brave and took care of Kyoko who was his half sister until Esme and he came to Japan to save both of them.

On Sundays she always came to wake him up and ask if he was already awake.

The question he always heard and reminded him of his other daughter Alice was if he wanted to go downstairs to have breakfast with her, Esme and Kyoko.

She always informed if he had to go to the hospital or if he had the day off. When he told her that he'd stay home her eyes always sparkled with happiness and she asked sweetly if he wanted to go to the park with her.

**Ooooh wat gaat de tijd toch snel**  
**Gisteren nog zag ik haar voor het eerst**  
**Lag ze hier in m'n armen**  
**Wat is ze mooi**  
**En wat staat de tijd haar goed**  
**Ik knipper m'n ogen en zie hoe ze steeds**  
**Weer een beetje veranderd is**  
**Maar hoe groot ze ook mag zijn**  
**In mijn ogen blijft ze altijd klein**

"Oh how I regret the hands of time on this field," Carlisle sighed. It was like yesterday he held Alice in his arms and now she's in college. It seemed like yesterday he became uncle holding his only niece in his arms as she was only a few days old and congratulated Katsuya with his daughter assuring him that there would not be a greater joy than being a parent. "My sweet princess, my little Alice is such a grown up beauty now and Tohru is following her example. First year in high school now," he sighed. "It's like every time I blink Tohru grew a bit more and changed from the girl I knew just a blink ago but it doesn't matter how much she changes she'll always be the little girl I took as my own and no time can change that," he told Esme once when they were watching Tohru make her homework.

**Kwart over zeven op zondagmorgen**  
**Hoor ik de voordeur heel zachtjes open gaan**  
**En val ik gerust in slaap**  
**Ze is thuis**  
**Ik was haar veel liever op gaan halen**  
**Maar ze had me gevraagd of ik er niet wilde gaan staan**  
**Ze vind nu inmiddels haar weg naar huis**

It's a quarter past seven on Sunday morning and Carlisle heard the familiar crack of the front door. He sighed relieved and fell asleep knowing his little girl was home.

He preferred to pick her up from her first ball that was given for her best friend Hana who turned eighteen but she begged him to stay home because there was a boy there named Yuki Sohma and she had a crush on him and he'd walk her home.

**En oooh wat gaat de tijd toch snel**  
**Gisteren nog zag ik haar voor het eerst**  
**Lag ze hier in m'n armen**  
**Wat is ze mooi**  
**Wat staat de tijd haar goed**

**Ik knipper m'n ogen en zie hoe ze steeds**  
**Weer een beetje veranderd is**  
**Maar hoe groot ze ook mag zijn**  
**In mij ogen blijft ze altijd klein**

Time goes by so quickly that it scared C. It was like it was yesterday that his little rebellious sister became mother and he godfather of the most beautiful baby girl beside his Alice. Tohru becomes more pretty every day but to me she'll always be the little girl who took so great care of her mother, the little girl who filled the house with laughter and cheered Alice, who was sad that her brothers moved out, up.

**Wanneer ik m'n ogen sluit**  
**Lopen we samen op het strand**  
**Haar handje in de mijne**  
**En dan...**  
**Zet ze de tijd even stil**  
**Is het weer even net als toen**  
**En heeft ze mij weer nodig**  
**Ik hou haar vast**  
**Zoals ze was**  
**Ik hou haar vast**

Carlisle sighed deep as he relaxed a minute from his paperwork and closed his eyes.

He saw himself walking with Tohru on the beach holding her small hand as she giggled when the waves rolled over her feet. "If I could only stop the hands of time and then it would be like before," he whispered. "The time she still needed me and then it is like she needs me again. I can hold her like she was when she was three." he saw three years old Tohru again and held on tight to her but her image disappeared and Carlisle realized he was daydreaming.

**Kwart over zeven op zondagmorgen**  
**Hoort ze mijn stem die haar zachtjes wakker maakt**  
**Vandaag is je grote dag**

The same time as Tohru always woke her godfather up on Sundays he wake her up on that important Sunday. Wake up my sleeping beauty, today is your big day, Carlisle whispered with pain in his heart. Tohru nodded sleepy and got up.

**Wat is ze mooi**  
**En wat staat de tijd haar goed**  
**Ik knipper m'n ogen en zie hoe haar hart**  
**Nu voorgoed van een ander is**  
**Maar waar ze ook mag zijn**  
**In gedachte is ze hier bij mij**  
**In mijn ogen blijft ze altijd klein**

Carlisle blinked to hide his tears when he walked her to the altar. She was so beautiful in Kyoko's old wedding dress.

He blinked a few times again when Tohru and Yuki exchanged the rings. "Her heart belongs to Yuki Sohma now. She doesn't need me anymore," Carlisle whispered. "It doesn't matter because in my thoughts, eyes and in my heart she'll always me a little girl from three years old."

"Daddy Carlisle, are you okay?" Tohru asked concerned. "You spaced off for a while now. Are you sick?"

"No my child," Carlisle smiled and gave her hand a small squeeze.

Later that evening Yuki and Carlisle sat alone on the balcony.

"Tohru's still worried about you," Yuki said soft. "Are you really okay?"

"Yes…it's just…she's like my daughter and…she…I…"

"I understand," Yuki smiled. "She'll always be your little girl just like Kyoko Esme will be my little girl forever."

Carlisle nodded and was relieved his son in law understood him. Only another loving father would understand his feelings towards his daughters and Jasper and Yuki,were loving fathers. He could enjoy his rest now knowing both girls of him were in good hands.

* * *

_English lyrics of the song Dochters by Marco Borsato_

Quarter past seven on Sunday

I hear a voice softly to me asking Are you awake Dad?

Come cozy downstairs?

Should you later work or are you free today?

And you going out with me ?

* * *

And oooh what that time goes so quickly

yesterday, I saw her for the first time

she was here in my arms

What's is she pretty ,

the time is flashing her well

I blink with my eyes and watch her

repeatedly change a bit

but how big they might be in my eyes, she remains always small

* * *

Quarter past seven Sunday morning

I hear the door very gently open and I fall asleep

she is home

I much prefered to pick her up

but she had asked me if I do not want to stand in her way

* * *

And oooh what that time goes so quickly

yesterday, I saw her for the first time

she was here in my arms

What's is she pretty ,

the time is flashing her well

I blink with my eyes and watch her

repeatedly change a bit

but how big they might be in my eyes, she remains always small

* * *

and sometimes ... When I close my eyes

Are we together on the beach

her hand in mine

And then ...

She makes the time stand still for a moment

And it's just like then

and she needs me again

I hold her

like she was

I hold her

* * *

a quarter past seven on Sunday morning

She hears my voice that gently wakes her up

Today is your big day

* * *

what is she beautiful

the time is flashing her well

I blink my eyes and see how her heart

is forever now another's,

but wherever she may be

in my thoughts she's here with me

In my eyes she will always be small

* * *

discl: Fruitsbasket......................forgot her name

twilight.............................. S Meyer

Kyoko Esme......................I made her up.


End file.
